Human-Vampire Hybrids (Caitlyn's Lore)
A human-vampire hybrid is one of two supernatural hybrids in The Vampire Diaries. They are an extremely rare species, with only one known hybrid in existence. While they are not as powerful as a full vampire, their natural immunity to vampire weaknesses makes them a powerful species. Human-vampire hybrids possess the characteristics of both humans and vampires. They also possess all of a vampire strengths, along with powerful attributes unique to themselves alone due to their combined heritage such as day walking, and being immune to vervain. While human-vampire hybrids possess all of a vampire's strengths, and none of their weaknesses, they are still susceptible to the blood lust that all vampires have. Evangeline Salvatore is currently the only known human-vampire hybrid. Description A human-vampire hybrid is a supernatural crossbreed between a human and a vampire. Due to their heritage, they possess both human and vampire traits. They cannot be harmed by vervain or sunlight, nor do they need an invitation to enter one's house. They have a functioning heart (which beats slightly faster than that of a pure vampire) with blood flowing through their system. Because of their unusual scent, they can easily be mistaken for a human, as shown when a ravenous Vicki Donovan attacked and bit Evangeline Salvatore, a human-vampire hybrid. Their skin temperature is slightly higher than that of a pure vampire, however to a human they can feel slightly cold. Although they are half human, they are still half vampire and so human-vampire hybrids are immortal, and stop ageing once they are turned. Human-vampire hybrids also have fangs, which length and sharpen their canine/eye teeth when they smell the scent of blood and need to feed. These teeth can also lengthen when they are feeling intense emotions, such as rage or threaten. The area around the eyes also changes, with the sclera turning bright red as blood fills it and tiny veins around the eye area become more obvious. Due to their vampire side, a human-vampire hybrid has enhanced strength, speed and sharp senses. They are able to jump and fall from high places, landing with cat-like grace, even if they're rescuing a falling human in the process, and they're pretty handy at scaling up the sides of buildings with ease. They have no problem with snapping logs bare-handed and uprooting innocent trees, and heavy objects are no obstacle. The more human blood they drink, the faster and stronger a human-vampire hybrid becomes. It should be noted that while a human-vampire hybrid is much stronger, faster and has more sharper senses that a human, they are not as stronger or faster than a pure vampire. They also have enhanced senses, with sharper vision (allowing them to see in the dark, although they do rely on some source of light to be able to see, so are as blind as humans in pitch dark environments), outstanding hearing, and a far superior sense of smell. Human-vampire hybrids have the ability to influence humans and bend them to their will: from making them do things, to seeing things that aren't there, and even forgetting about events entirely. However, because hybrids aren't as strong as a pure vampire, the compulsion will only work correctly if the hybrid is under the influence of human blood. Vampires do sleep, as many vampire characters have been knocked out and unconscious in the show, as well as Stefan Salvatore experiencing nightmares while doing so, however they don't need to sleep for the amount of time that a human would require. Human-vampire hybrids on the other hand, do require sleep, and they can suffer from fatigue and tiredness (the way a human would) if they go for long periods without sleeping. It is unclear if a human turned by a human-vampire hybrid will become a pure vampire, a human-vampire hybrid like themselves, or if the transformation would have no affect at all. However, due to Evangeline's experiences, it is possible for a child to be born with vervain lacing their system if the mother consumes a considerable amount of vervain from the conception right up until the birth, as the vervain in Evangeline's system was what turned her into a human-vampire hybrid. History Evangeline's mother, Amanda Rivers, came from a long line family of hunters that specialised in the hunting of supernatural creatures (mostly vampires), going back as far as the 1500s. Like all hunters, Amanda drank vervain to keep vampires from feeding on her, and compelling her. When she fell pregnant with Evangeline, Amanda knew that she wouldn't be able to defend herself properly in comparison to her not being pregnant. It was then that she decided to double her intake of vervain, hoping that it would somehow gain better protection for her and her unborn child. Amanda consumed a great amount of vervain during the pregnancy, much more than the daily required intake. This amount of vervain rushing through her system also affected the pregnancy, which then caused Evangeline to be born with vervain lacing her blood. This vervain laced blood granted Evangeline natural immunity from the compulsion of a vampire, as well as making her blood literally toxic to all vampires. Zach Salvatore and Amanda Rivers (Evangeline's parents) were made aware of her unusal blood after a blood test was done on her, which showed that her blood contained high traces of vervain lacing her blood. This puzzled doctors completely, but Amanda knew exactly how this came to be about. Although Evangeline's blood was laced with vervain and meant that she had her own "defense" against vampires, Amanda and Zach continued to drug Evangeline's drinks with vervain as much as they could. Features Food A human-vampire hybrid can survive on either human food or blood, however the consumption of blood (whether it be human blood or animal blood) is a must have requirement for their diet. Like all vampires, if a human-vampire hybrid does not drink any source of blood for a considerable amount of time, they will become severely weak and will ultimately desiccate into mummification. While human-vampire hybrids are part human, they are still part vampire and suffer the same bloodlust temptations that all pure vampires do. The longer a human-vampire hybrid abstains from blood the more likely the hybrid will loose all sense of their humanity and rationality until they finally give into their bloodlust. Blood (especially human blood) will not only satisfy a human-vampire hybrid's thirst, but will also increase their supernatural abilities. Due to their acute sense, a human-vampire hybrid can detect whether or not a human has recently consumed alcohol or drugs, because their blood tastes unclean and can leave the hybrid with a nasty aftertaste. Nature A human-vampire hybrid is one of two supernatural hybrids in The Vampire Diaries Universe. It is unknown whether these hybrids can turn humans into vampires, or into hybrids like themselves. However, due to Evangeline's experiences, it is possible for a child to be born with vervain lacing their system if the mother consumes a considerable amount of vervain from the conception right up until the birth, as the vervain in Evangeline's system was what turned her into a human-vampire hybrid. Human-vampire hybrids are somewhat less feral than pure vampires, only because they are more in touch with their human side which gives them more control over their emotions. However despite this, their emotions are still enhanced due to their vampire side and when pushed to their limits, human-vampire hybrids can appear predatory, beast-like and savage. They growl, hiss, snarl and curl their lips back baring their fangs as signs of aggression when provoked. When they sense danger, they will immediately evade the area. Whenever a human-vampire hybrid is faced with a powerful feeling (such as hunger, anger, happiness, love ect.) their faces transform into a paler complexion, while blood rushes to their eyes with small veins protruding around the area. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look to scare off or threaten their prey. Powers, Abilities and Features These powers grow stronger with age and blood. *'Super Strength:' Human-vampire hybrids are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Their strength is not as powerful as compared to a full vampire, though they are technically very strong. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed: '''Human-vampire hybrids can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Dream Manipulation:' Like a full vampire, human-vampire hybrids have been known to control dreams and subconscious, often modifiying dreams, bestowing nightmares or lucid dreaming. *'Heightened Senses: This includes super sight, super hearing, touch, taste and smell. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood and see in total darkness. *'Sunlight: '''Unlike some pure vampires who require the use of a Lapis Lazuli ring that allow them to walk in the daylight without being harmed, a human-vampire hybrid does not require a Lapis Lazuli ring to walk among the day. It is because of their human side that protects them from being burnt. *'Vervain: 'Human-vampire hybrids cannot be harmed by touching or drinking vervain. Similar to the sunlight, their human sides protect them from being burnt by the herb. *'Immunity to Compulsion: 'Evangeline (the only known human - vampire hybrid in the series) was born with vervain running throughout her bloodstream. The vervain in her blood caused her transformation into a vampire to have a negative effect which turned her into a hybrid. Because she still has a beating heart, with blood flowing through her veins, as well as vervain lacing her blood, Evangeline is immune to the compulsions of original vampires. *'Invitation: 'A human-vampire hybrid does not need to be invited into a house in order to enter it. They are not met with a 'barrier' of sorts, unlike other pure vampires. *'Mind Compulsion: 'Human-vampire hybrids have the abililty to control minds, plauge people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. Because a human-vampire hybrid is not as strong as a full vampire, the mind compulsion only works correctly if the hybrid is consuming human blood. *'Immortalilty: 'Although human-vampire hybrids are human, they are still vampires and therefore stop aging once they are turned. Upon their transformation, a hybrid is immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. It is unknown whether a bite from a werewolf will kill a human-vampire hybrid, as it would do to a vampire, or if it would simply turn the human side into a werewolf, thus turning the human-vampire hybrid into a werewolf-vampire hybrid. *'Healing Factor: Hybrids can fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, torso impalement, and can even snap their bones back into place. However, their recovery time takes longer than a pure vampire as their human sides are still susceptible to harm. Weaknesses Myths Known Human-Vampire Hybrids Trivia * Evangeline Salvatore is the first and only known human-vampire in the series. Because she was turned into a hybrid as a result of her vervain laced blood: ** Evangeline is said to have natural immunity to the compulsion of an original vampire. ** Her blood is toxic to all vampires. *It is currently unknown whether human-vampire hybrids can reproduce or not. It is possible that they (most noticeably females) can procreate due to their human sides, however because their vampire sides are not designed to change, it can lead to a devastating affect on both the mother, and unborn child. *Although human-vampire hybrids possess all of a vampire's strengths but none of their weaknesses, they are still susceptible to the blood lust temptation that all vampires have. *It is currently unknown whether a bite from a werewolf will kill a human-vampire hybrid, or simply turn their human side into a werewolf, thus turning them into a werewolf-vampire hybrid. Category:Caity95 Category:Lore Category:TVD Lore